Avalon Mirari: Island Miracle
by Ava Lynn
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Feelings: Drakken and Shego go out one night and find horror awaiting when they return. For the past two years they have been very close but will the tragic events that keep happening tear them apart? on hold


NOTE: This is the sequel to my fic Hidden Feelings (Please read that before reading this or you will never understand this!) and takes place 2 years from where it ended...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

CHAPTER 1

It had been nearly two whole years since Avalon Mirari was born and since Drakken had proposed to Shego that evening in the hospital. It was sad to say that nothing had gone right for them since then. Drakken and Shego, were still engaged. They hadn't even had a chance to get married because of all the troubles that seemed to follow them everywhere.

First, when Shego was released from the hospital, the hospital staff took a good look at her records and found out she was a criminal. They had been on the run from the police for quite awhile, until the police finally gave in. If they had caught Drakken and Shego, Shego's baby Avalon, would surely be put up for adoption when her parents were thrown in jail. Well, Shego was her only living biological parent. Avalon's father was none other then Senor Senior Junior.

Even now, with Junior dead and gone two whole years Shego did not talk about it. She had no clue how she would ever tell Avalon who her real father was when she was old enough. Shego hoped to keep all the pain and suffering she and Drakken had been through a secret from her little daughter forever.

After escaping the police numerous times, little Avalon started to have heath problems again. Being born a triplet, the only surviving one out of three premature infants, Avalon was small, underweight and prone to heath issues. Shego got so scared every time Avalon started to lose a lot of weight, or get a bad cold and have non-stop coughing fits. She was horribly frightened she would lose her little baby girl who she had come to love so much.

Now Avalon was turning two next month, she was doing extremely well for the first time in her life. She could walk and say a few words. She was adorably cute, with baby blue eyes, tan skin, and wavy black hair that was usually pulled into little pigtails that came down to her shoulders. Sometimes Shego would curl Avalon's hair even more so her pigtails would be bunches of bouncy ringlets.

If everything kept going smoothly like it was right now, Drakken and Shego agreed to try and organize a wedding very soon. But it never seemed to happen. Their lives were just way too busy to plan a formal wedding.

It never occurred to Shego how hard parenting was until now. She desperately wanted to marry Drakken and move to a huge dream lair far away from Drakken's mother who got on her last nerve. They had been living in Mrs. Lipsky's house for 6 months now. Shego couldn't stand it.

On that particular morning, Shego woke as usual to the horrible sound of Mrs. Lipsky yelling, "Breakfast is served!" at six o clock in the morning.

She groaned and nuzzled her face into Drakken's neck, kissing his soft blue skin.

"Dr.D wake up. Your mother's made breakfast."

Drakken groaned, sat up, then fell straight back, flat on the pillow and started to snore.

"I know, I hate getting up so early too, but your Mother just won't give it a rest."

Mrs. Lipsky started banging pots in the kitchen. "Wake up you sleepy heads!" She hollered cheerfully. She seemed to always been in a good mood, no matter what.

Shego got up and smacked Drakken hard, to wake him up. Then she kissed him on the lips softly.

"Oww..." Drakken complained after the kiss was over, rubbing his sore cheek.

"What? Did I kiss you too hard?" Shego grinned playfully, took her nightgown off and got dressed in her usual green and black jumpsuit.

Sure, they wern't villains at the moment but Shego still loved her jumpsuit and she wore it all the time. She even had Mrs Lipsky sew a tiny one for Avalon. Maybe Mrs. Lipsky was worth something, Shego thought as she picked upAvalon's tiny jumpsuit off her dresser.

"I'm going to go wake Avalon." Drakken said to Shego after he was dressed.

He had decided not to wear his lab coat today, since it was so hot outside. He was just wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Shego looked him over.

"Boy do you look sexy today Doctor." She growled and ran her slender fingers through Drakken's hair.

His hair had grown back again and was shoulder length. Shego took a hair band out of her dresser drawer and pulled Drakken's hair back for him. She then played with his ponytail. She loved doing that.

Drakken turned to leave, but Shego stopped him and pulled him into another kiss. They stayed like that for awhile until Drakken ran out of air and he had to break the kiss.

"See you at breakfast." Shego murmured in a soft, sexy voice.

Drakken then left the room to go get Avalon. He wondered how Shego could do that to him. Make his insides practically melt into nothing.

He opened the door to Avalon's room. She was still asleep in her crib. Drakken felt bad for waking her, but he lived in his mother's house and Mrs. Lipsky believed in waking everyone up early.

"Avalon?" Drakken picked the tiny little girl up and held her in his arms as she awoke.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, Opening her large blue eyes and hugging Drakken.

"That's my girl." Drakken said, kissing Avalon on the forehead. "Why don't we go downstairs and see what Grandma has made for breakfast?"

"OK Daddy." Avalon laughed as she played with her father's ponytail.

Drakken smiled and shifted Avalon in his arms so he could open her closet door.

"What do you want to wear today sweetie?"

"Jumpsuit." Avalon replied happily. She couldn't speak too well yet, but she was very clear about telling her parents what she wanted.

"Your jumpsuit is in the other room." Drakken told Avalon, "How about you wear this nice pink dress?"

"No! Jumpsuit." Avalon repeated, firmly.

Drakken sighed. "Alright..."

By the time Drakken found where Shego left Avalon's green and black jumpsuit, got her dressed in it, and brushed her hair, breakfast was already served on the table. Drakken plopped Avalon in her highchair and then sat down next to Shego.

"It's so lovely to have a family sitting around this table again." Mrs. Lipsky sighed happily.

Shego rolled her eyes and glared at Drakken, who shrugged apologetically. Mrs. Lipsky said that exact same phrase, every time they sat down to eat.

Somehow, Shego managed to make it through the meal without completely losing her temper. After breakfast, Drakken asked his mother if she would watch Avalon so he could go out for the day with Shego.

"Of course I'll watch the dear child." Was Mrs. Lipsky's reply to this request. "You two love birds go have fun!"

Drakken hugged his mother goodbye as Shego explained to Avalon that her Mommy and Daddy were going out for the day and to be good for Grandma.

So the couple left the house with smiles on their faces...with no idea they would not be smiling when they returned.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
